¿Puedo confiar en ti?
by sweetXDmelody
Summary: No debería estar aquí. Me lo repetí mil veces mientras caminaba entre los asistentes de la fiesta. No debería estar buscándolo con la mirada ni esperando volver a encontrarme con sus ojos azul zafiro. Pero aún así aquí estaba yo… Y todo por volverlo a ver...
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Puedo confiar en ti?**_

Capítulo 1

POV AMU

 _Debo estar loca por estar haciendo esto…_

Y me lo repetía una y otra vez. Pero aún así aquí estaba yo, con mi vestido y mi cabello recogido, bien presentada en una fiesta en la que se creía podría aparecer el famoso ladrón Black Lynx. Era la primera vez que asistía a una de estas fiestas (o más bien, me infiltraba en una) y definitivamente sentía que no era lo mío. _¿Venir a una fiesta para estar rodeada de gente elegante y refinada que solo presumía sus joyas y vestidos? Nop, definitivamente no mi estilo._

Solté un pequeño suspiro. _Y todo por querer verlo otra vez..._

Sucedió hace tres semanas pero los recuerdos seguían vividos como si hubiese sucedido ayer, todo fue muy rápido, en un momento salía de la casa de mi amiga notando lo tarde que era y al siguiente estaba siendo arrinconada por unos hombres que me doblaban el tamaño. Estaba aterrorizada, no importaba lo mucho que intentara forcejear, era en vano, no podía librarme de ellos. Tenía miedo... miedo... porque sabía por la forma en la que me miraban y sonreían de manera enfermiza lo que planeaban. Era una pesadilla, iba a terminar en las noticias como una de esas chicas desaparecidas de las que nunca más se supo, pero entonces...

 _ **Él**_ apareció.

Vestido de negro, moviéndose con una velocidad y fuerza inimaginable, dejó a los hombres inconscientes en tan solo unos segundos, liberándome. Caí al piso de rodillas y sentí que mi respiración se cortó cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía, aún podía recordar la imagen de sus ojos azul zafiro mirándome bajo su antifaz, los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Y así como llegó, así también se marchó, rápido como una sombra desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche, de manera silenciosa.

A los pocos minutos, los policías que lo perseguían llegaron y al percatarse de la situación, me auxiliaron y arrestaron a los hombres que trataron de atacarme. _No podía creerlo..._ Black Lynx, el ladrón más buscado por la policía, me acababa de salvar la vida... _y no pude siquiera agradecerle por ello…_

 _Era tan extraño_... Cualquiera se hubiese asustado de él por su apariencia tan sombría y misteriosa, una sombra moviéndose en la noche, pero había algo en su mirada que me hizo sentir segura, como si internamente supiera que no me haria daño.

 _¿Y qué estaba haciendo yo aquí, en una fiesta en la que quizá él aparezca?_ _¡Ni idea! ¡Debo estar loca realmente! ¡Él es un ladrón! No entiendo el porqué se molestó en salvarme, ¡ningún ladrón en su sano juicio haría eso, y menos si estaba siendo perseguido por la policía! Quizá debía saldar cuentas con los sujetos que querían atacarme o algo así, ¡ahh! no sé ni que pensar._

Seguí caminando por el salón de la fiesta, perdida en mis pensamientos.

 _Lo único que sé es que él me salvó, y que una parte de mí desea volver a verlo y agradecerle, mientras que la otra parte no deja de repetirme que soy una tonta que está en un lugar en el que ni siquiera debería estar._

En ese momento sentí como si me observaran, alcé la vista y mi mirada se cruzó con la de un chico rubio, sus ojos eran fríos sin vida y llenos de odio. Al notar que lo observaba, desvió la mirada y siguió caminando hacia otra dirección. _¿Me estaba mirando a mí?_ _Pero ni siquiera lo conozco._

No tuve más tiempo de pensar en ello ya que de repente una completa oscuridad invadió la sala en la que estábamos y los gritos de la gente no tardaron en escucharse. Observé a mi alrededor tratando de ubicarme en esa oscuridad. _¿Black Lynx ya estaba aquí?_ No había otra explicación para el repentino corte de energía. _¿Pero dónde estaba?_

-¡MI COLLAR! -se escuchó un grito, seguido de más gritos escandalosos de señoras desesperadas por la desaparición de sus joyas.

 _¡Por allá!_ Comencé a correr en la dirección de la que venían los gritos.  
Pero cuando llegué solo se escuchaban los lloriqueos de las señoras robadas, reclamándoles a los de seguridad que también habían llegado.

 _¿Y Black Lynx?_

Sentí una silueta pasar rápidamente a mi lado para luego desaparecer _. ¡Ese debía ser él!_ Volteé rápidamente, y corrí hacia la dirección en la que sentí se había ido.

-Todos los asistentes guarden la calma y permanezcan en el centro del salón -se escuchó a un policía hablar por un megáfono.

Me detuve para recuperar el aliento. _¿Dónde está?_ Traté de ver algo, pero era difícil con toda esa oscuridad, mi mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta de una habitación, el único escape por el que podría haber ido.

Mi mano se dirigió hacia la perilla de la puerta observándola por unos instantes. _¡Ahora definitivamente debo estar loca por estar haciendo esto!_ Abrí la puerta y me metí deprisa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, caminé hacia el centro de la habitación todo a oscuras.

-¿B-Black Lynx?- pregunté casi en un susurro mientras seguía caminando tratando de visualizar alguna silueta en la oscuridad.

 _¡¿Pero qué rayos estaba haciendo?! ¡Ni siquiera debería estar aquí! ¡Estaba buscando a un peligroso ladrón y metiéndome en el peor lío de mi vida!_ _  
_No podía ver toda la habitación pero me di cuenta de que tenía libreros que llegaban casi a alcanzar el techo, sino supiera que estoy en una mansión diría que esta habitación era una especie de biblioteca.

En eso escuché los pasos de alguien detrás de mí.  
-¿B-Black Lynx? -volví a preguntar volteándome, pero no pude divisar a nadie en la oscuridad, especialmente por los libreros que me rodeaban, los pasos seguían acercándose.

 _¿De dónde venían los pasos?_ No podía saberlo con seguridad y el estar entre dos libreros no ayudaba la situación. Seguí escuchando pasos mientras llegaba a un sitio más abierto, la oscuridad de la habitación y el sonido de esos pasos solo me ponían cada vez más nerviosa.

-Y-Yo... Esto... –comencé a hablar. Ya estaba aquí y lo mejor era acabar con lo que vine a hacer- Solo quería agradecerte por salvarme la otra vez en el parque de esos hombres. -Los pasos se siguieron escuchando.- N-No es necesario que aparezcas s-solo quería darte las gracias y e-este yo… ¡ya me voy!

Comencé a caminar hacia donde recordaba estaba la puerta. _¡Bien! ¡Espero que con eso mi conciencia esté tranquila!_ Estar en esa habitación a oscuras me ponía los nervios de punta, lo mejor era salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? -se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

-¿Eh?

3 siluetas aparecieron entre la oscuridad de detrás de los libreros. El solo notar que eran más grandes que yo me daba escalofríos, los recuerdos de aquella noche regresando a mi mente.

-¿Por qué la prisa? - preguntó uno de los hombres mientras comenzaban a acercarse.

Y ahora sí todo mi ser me decía que era una tonta metida en problemas y que Black Lynx no se encontraba allí como yo había creído.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta. Pero uno de los hombres me alcanzó jalándome del cabello, mientras otro me tapó la boca para que no gritara, y juntaba mis brazos detrás de mi espalda. Traté de soltarme con todas mis fuerzas pero era inútil.

-Escucha pelirrosa- habló el hombre restante, el tono de su voz reflejaba un odio total - **por tu culpa** mi hermano está en la cárcel, así que **lo vas a pagar caro** -sentí algo afilado y frío sobre mi cuello, no se necesitaba mucha imaginación para saber qué era: un cuchillo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, este debía ser el chico rubio de antes, podía sentir su mirada de odio sobre mí _. ¿En qué me había metido esta vez?_ _Estos hombres estaban locos, no iban a tener piedad conmigo, iban a acabar con mi vida sin dudarlo.  
_

Sentí el cuchillo separarse de mi cuello.

-Qué fácil nos lo has puesto-rió el rubio- Pero no te preocupes-sentí que acercaba su rostro a mi oído - nos divertiremos mucho, ya lo verás.- escuché a los hombres reírse mientras el chico delante de mí retrocedía riéndose también.

Aproveché la oportunidad para pisar y morder al sujeto que me sujetaba, para mi buena suerte me soltó por unos segundos, y aproveché para huir.

-¡Idiota! -escuché al rubio insultar a su compañero, mientras yo trataba de escapar. Y nunca en mi vida había odiado los zapatos de taco tanto como cuando justo en el momento más importante me hacen tropezar y caer al suelo. Viendo a los hombres solo a unos metros de mí, me quité los zapatos y se los lancé directo en la cara a los dos más cerca que cayeron hacia atrás por el golpe. _¡Sí!_ - **¡Maldita!** –los oí exclamar furiosos. Y sin perder el tiempo comencé a correr descalza.

- **¡AYUD...** \- traté de gritar pero fue inútil, uno de los hombres me tiró al piso de repente y sentándose sobre mi espalda, me tapó la boca evitando que pudiera pedir auxilio.

- **¡Vas a pagar por eso ahora!** -dijo el rubio mientras me jalaban del cabello de manera brusca para que mantuviese mi cabeza en alto, quise gritar del dolor pero la mano que tapaba mi boca me lo impedía. Volví a sentir el metal frío del cuchillo sobre mi cuello. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. _**Nadie sabía que estaba aquí.**_ _**No había forma de escapar de esto.**_ _ **No había nada más que hacer. Iban a matarme aquí. Este… era mi fin.**_ Una última lágrima cayó por mi mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba el impacto del cuchillo que acabaría con mi vida.

Pero en vez de eso escuché el cuchillo caer al suelo, seguido del sonido del impacto de un cuerpo contra el piso. Abrí mis ojos y divisé con dificultad una silueta pateando al hombre que tenía encima, liberándome de su agarre. Apenas mi cabello y mi boca quedaron libres comencé a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, nunca había extrañado tanto el aire en toda mi vida. Me sentía tan débil que pensé que me iba a desmayar. Alcé la mirada, encontrándome con la silueta negra terminando de noquear al último hombre, dejándolo inconsciente. El chico que me había rescatado volteó a verme. La agilidad de esta persona ya la había presenciado una vez, no había visto nunca a una persona moverse tan rápido como...

-Black Lynx... -susurré y pude sentir la sorpresa del chico.

-¡Me pareció escuchar ruidos por allá!- escuché gritar fuera de la habitación.

 _Oh ¡¿en serio?! ¡¿Recién?! ¡¿Y nadie escuchó cuando intenté gritar?!_ _  
_Parecía que uno de los hombres derribados estaba tratando de pararse. Lo cual no era una buena señal si los policías no venían rápido. Y no pensaba quedarme en la misma habitación que estos tipos por más tiempo.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que Black Lynx me sostuvo de la cintura y me levantó del suelo (traté de no gritar del susto), llevándome hasta el ducto de ventilación, seguramente utilizando alguna herramienta como la de los espías. Cerró el ducto de ventilación y me hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

Mi mente aún trataba de procesar todo mientras comenzaba a seguir al ladrón por el ducto de ventilación. _¿En realidad esto estaba pasando?_ Podía sentir mis piernas temblar y en serio que era difícil arrastrarse por aquí con vestido. Además, no podía ver nada, un segundo después de pensar eso, todo se puso un poco más claro y escuché al ladrón hacer un gesto de enojo.

 _Claro, eso significaba que la electricidad había vuelto._

- **Escucha** \- su voz tenía un tono frío y amenazante que me provocó un escalofrío- **voy a dejarte en una de las habitaciones que no tenga guardias, no me importa la excusa que pongas, no debes mencionar nada de mí ¿oíste? Si lo haces pagarás caro por ello.**

Su amenaza me hizo recordar con quien estaba: el ladrón que se estaba llevando las joyas de la gente más rica de la ciudad.

 **-¿Entendiste?-** volvió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta.

-S-Sí. -todo se quedó en silencio mientras nos seguíamos arrastrando.

 _Debería tener miedo… a decir verdad lo tenía, pero a la misma vez… esta persona me acababa de salvar la vida (otra vez) y se estaba tomando el tiempo de dejarme en un lugar seguro en vez de escapar._ _Lo mínimo que podía hacer era agradecerle…_

-Yo esto... -comencé a decir- E-En realidad te estaba buscando -Él paró de golpe y sentí que su mirada se dirigió hacia mí. _Oh genial Amu._ \- ¡N-No te preocupes no estoy ligada a la policía ni nada es que...- _(¡Solo la éstas arruinando peor!)_ -Yo... -respiré profundo tratando de ordenar mis palabras- Tú... me salvaste la otra vez en el parque de unos hombres, si no hubiese sido por ti lo más probable es que yo no estaría viva ahora, por eso desde entonces... he querido agradecerte - Alcé la mirada tratando de encontrar sus ojos en la oscuridad, pero aún así era difícil ver algo- Muchas gracias... por salvarme.

Él no dijo nada, pareció meditar algo por unos segundos, pero solo volvió a mirar al frente y siguió avanzando. Yo solo lo seguí en silencio.

 _Bueno, al menos ya se lo dije, espero que mi conciencia esté tranquila a partir de ahora._

Una luz comenzó a emanar con fuerza sobre la oscuridad del ducto, solo faltaban unos metros para llegar a la rejilla de otra habitación. Avanzamos un poco más y al llegar al extremo pude divisar una habitación que parecía estar vacía. Supongo que esto significaba mi partida.

Él se detuvo sentándose a un metro de la rejilla, para que la luz no dejara verlo, pero aun así podía divisar mejor su silueta, su cabello oscuro, su traje negro, su antifaz y sus ojos azules _. Era extraño tenerlo a mi lado..._

-¿No me tienes miedo? -su voz me tomó por sorpresa, su tono ya no era de amenaza sino uno tranquilo. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron sobre mí con una expresión que no pude descifrar.

-¿Ah?

-Sería muy fácil para mí el deshacerme de ti ahora ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila cerca de mí? –podía notar la intriga del ladrón en su voz.

Era cierto... Cualquier persona estaría temblando del miedo con solo pensar estar tan cerca de un ladrón y más con la forma en la que me amenazó. _¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila cerca de él?_

-...No lo sé... -dije con sinceridad mientras me acercaba también a la rejilla. -Quizá es porque... podrías haberme matado y dejado en esa habitación con esos hombres, pero no lo hiciste, al contrario, me salvaste la vida y te estás tomando las molestias de dejarme en una habitación segura. -podía sentir los reflejos de la luz sobre mí, ahora que estaba más cerca a la habitación, se sentía un poco más cálido a pesar del frío del metal donde estábamos- Podrás ser un ladrón, pero... sé que no eres una mala persona. -mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos- Después de todo... eres la persona que me salvó la vida dos veces.- le sonreí agradecida.

Vi sus ojos ensancharse un poco, mientras me observaba. Desvié la mirada un poco nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que te vi. Puedes irte tranquilo- le dije.

Me di cuenta que aún no apartaba su mirada sobre mí. _No dije nada raro antes, ¿verdad?_  
O quizá sea por la luz de la habitación, ahora que estaba más cerca de la rejilla, se podía ver mi extraño cabello rosa, mi peinado debe haberse arruinado, y... ¡rayos mi maquillaje! Después de haber llorado, ¡debo estar un desastre!

-Ah ¡lo siento! -dije apartando la mirada avergonzada, mientras trataba de quitarme el maquillaje negro donde seguramente se había corrido - mi maquillaje debió haberse corrido y esos hombres arruinaron mi peinado, debo verme horrible. Y...

Él se comenzó a reír.

-Hey ¡¿qué es tan gracioso?!

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo. –dijo mientras lentamente dejaba de reír - Te preocupa como te ves pero no el estar al lado de un peligroso ladrón, es irónico.

-Hmph ¡¿y eso qué?!

 _Sabía que era irónico pero aun así no iba a dejar que se burlara de mí._

\- No te preocupes... -Dijo mientras levantaba su mano quitándome un poco del maquillaje que se había corrido, me sobresalté al sentir el roce de su mano sobre mi rostro - Aún así estas hermosa.

Sentí mi rostro sonrojarse un poco y mi corazón palpitar ante sus palabras. Nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse, no podía concentrarme en nada más que en sus ojos azul zafiro y en la calidez de su mano sobre mi mejilla. Traté de procesar lo que me había dicho. _¿Me acababa de hacer un cumplido? ¿Por qué? Nada de la situación tenía sentido y... Amu apúrate tienes que responderle algo._

-Eh... ¿gracias?

Justo cuando creí que no podía hacerme ver más ridícula. Mejor salgo de aquí, antes de que siga avergonzándome más.

Mi mirada se dirigió hacia la rejilla que conducía a la habitación mientras él separaba su mano. Iba a tratar de abrir la rejilla cuando él estiró su brazo delante de mí, impidiéndomelo.

-Retrocede- susurró.

-¿Eh? -hice como dijo y unos segundos después escuché la voz de unos policías entrando a la habitación.

-¡Cubran todas las habitaciones! -ordenó uno, mientras los demás policías corrían, obedeciendo.?

 _Oh no, esto es malo._

Black Lynx me hizo una señal para regresar por donde habíamos venido. Hice como indicó.

-Bien -dijo cuando ya nos habíamos alejado a una distancia prudente de la habitación- cambio de planes gatita.

 _¿Eh? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Me acaba de decir gatita?_

-Todas las habitaciones deben estar resguardadas a estas alturas -siguió diciendo- así que tendré que sacarte de la mansión antes de que te atrapen conmigo

-¿H-Hey qué fue eso de gatita?

-Tú solo confía en mí, después de todo soy el héroe que te salvó la vida dos veces - por su tono de voz parecía divertirse

-Eh... ¿P-Por qué tu cambio de actitud tan raro?

Llegamos a un ducto de ventilación que iba hacia el segundo piso.

-Escucha yo subiré primero, después te lanzaré algo para ayudarte a subir, así no me retrasas. -y sin decir más comenzó a trepar subiendo con agilidad el ducto.

 _¿Que no lo retrase? ¡¿Quién me cree que soy yo?! ¡También puedo hacerlo! ¡No porque este con vestido no puedo hacer algo tan fácil!_

Comencé a trepar por el conducto tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, felizmente estaba descalza y eso me ayudaba más a que si estuviera usando esos zapatos de tacón. Seguí concentrándome en subir, ya no debía faltarme mucho, cuando vi una luz iluminar el ducto.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó el ladrón divertido.

-¡¿Tenías una linterna contigo todo este tiempo?!

 _¡¿Qué le sucede a este sujeto?! ¡¿Le gusta burlarse de mí o algo así?!_

-Normalmente no la necesito, pero no todas las noches logro presenciar algo como esto -dijo mientras iluminaba mi cara con la linterna divertido.

-Eres un tonto -susurré.

No faltaba mucho, subí el corto tramo que faltaba cuando vi la mano extendida de Black Lynx para ayudarme, tomé su mano y con facilidad me subió hasta el siguiente tramo del conducto de ventilación.

-¿No era más fácil esperar a que yo te subiera, gatita?

-Ahorramos un poco de tiempo ¿no? _– (¡No iba a dejar de que se burlase de mí!)_ \- Además no es como si no pudiese subir sola y ¡deja de llamarme gatita!

-Meowch. ¿Realmente crees que puedes seguirme el paso? –preguntó provocándome.

-Hmph, te sorprendería de lo que soy capaz. –traté de mantenerme cool- Ahora solo sigamos, mientras más pronto salgamos de aquí mejor.

 _No era agradable estar en este ducto de ventilación después de todo._

-Mm eres diferente -susurró el ladrón.

-¿Ah?

-Solo sigamos.

Después de un rato por fin llegamos al ducto del tercer piso, pero por lo que se podía ver por algunas rejillas, todas las habitaciones estaban resguardadas. Aunque Black Lynx estaba buscando una habitación en especial.

-Por esta habitación podemos salir-dijo al llegar a ella- la ventana es lo suficientemente grande y da hacia el área que está menos protegida.

-Sí, pero también tiene guardias, necesitamos apartarlos primero.

-Oh ¿en serio? –dijo con tono sarcástico - No se me había ocurrido

- **Cállate**. Tengo buenas ideas, ¿ok? Incluso... ¡oh, se me acaba de ocurrir una para distraer a los guardias!

-¿En serio? -dijo el ladrón curioso de qué rayos podría yo estar pensando.

-Así es... -sonreí con maldad.

 _Ohh cuanto me iba a odiar la gente por esto._

Le dije mi plan a Black Lynx, parecía que él había pensado en otra cosa, pero al final accedió a seguir el mío, solo se necesitaba una persona para hacerlo, así que decidí ir yo mientras él solo esperaría a que regresara. Nos separamos y en otra habitación, y con ayuda de un objeto que me prestó Black Lynx, rompí de lejos una de las lámparas que originó una pequeña llama, que activó el sistema contra incendios de la mansión. Felizmente todo salió bien y los gritos de la gente no se hicieron de esperar mientras el agua arruinaba el traje de todos en el salón.

Los policías fueron llamados para que ayudaran a controlar a la gente del primer piso, y seguramente también los que estaban en la habitación que usaríamos para escapar.

Mi plan salió a la perfección jeje.

Solté un pequeño estornudo, estar en estos ductos de metal solo con vestido no me ayudaba en nada.

-¡Está en los ductos de ventilación! -escuché un grito.

 _Ay no._

Comencé a temblar del miedo mientras me arrastraba lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de dónde me había separado de Black Lynx. _¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No podían atraparnos! ¡Y menos por mi culpa!_

 _¿Eh?_ Solo que al llegar él ya no estaba. Mil cosas comenzaron a cruzar por mi mente tratando de entender la situación. La rejilla de la habitación que habíamos visto ya estaba abierta.

 _¿Planeaba escapar sin mí? No lo haría ¿o sí? Aceptó a que yo me deshiciese de los guardias, pero aún así él no me dejaría aquí ¿verdad?_

Entré a la habitación y sentí que mi respiración se cortó al encontrar a Black Lynx al lado de la ventana con una especie de polea ya lista para escapar de la habitación.

-¿Vas a... abandonarme? -las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensar, no podía evitar sentirme triste, ingenua y traicionada.

-¡Abre la puerta ladrón! -escuché a los policías gritar, mientras trataban de tirar la puerta. Black Lynx había colocado algunos muebles para bloquearla pero lo lograrían en poco tiempo.

Incluso él había dicho: _"Tú solo confía en mí, después de todo soy el héroe que te salvó la vida dos veces"_. Quizá solo lo había dicho de broma o solo por decirlo, pero yo de verdad de verdad había confi-

-¡No seas tonta!-exclamó de repente, mientras mis ojos se ensanchaban y estirando su brazo me jalaba hacia él, acercándome a la ventana. –No te dejaré aquí sola –No podía describir el alivio que sentí ante esas palabras, pero pronto fue reemplazado con miedo al ver la altura de la que pensaba deslizarnos, ¡después de todo estábamos en el tercer piso! ¡Puedo morir aquí!

 **-¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!**

 _O en prisión, ambas opciones eran aterradoras_

-Confía en mí no te pasará nada. -susurró en mi oído. Nuestras miradas se encontraron unos segundos -¿Confías en mí? -sus ojos azul zafiro me mostraban total seguridad. _¿Podía confiar en él?_

Cerré los ojos y aferrándome a él, asentí. Él me tomó de la cintura y saltó conmigo por la ventana, justo escuchando como los policías derribaban la puerta de la habitación. Traté de no gritar mientras nos deslizábamos con la polea por los aires y sentía el viento sobre mi rostro. Lo único que podía hacer era aferrarme de Black Lynx, lo único que me separaba de entre la vida y la muerte.

Tras unos segundos aterrizamos entre unos árboles, y lo siguiente que supe es estar siendo cargada mientras él corría alejándose de la mansión. Pasó un tiempo antes de que Black Lynx me dejase descansar en un lugar seguro, mi respiración seguía agitada por el viaje.

-Que horrible casi nos atrapan –dije tomando aire.

-Te dije que no te pasaría nada. –sonrió él satisfecho.

-Sí… gracias –le sonreí, nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

-Y gracias a ti por deshacerte de los policías, lo hiciste bien. Me diste más tiempo para preparar todo para nuestro escape.

-Sí, me hubiese encantado ver la cara de la gente llorando por sus vestidos. ¡Debió haber sido épico! Jaja

-No tanto como verte tratando de trepar por el ducto de ventilación con ese vestido. –rió él.

-Ahh, ¡pero viste que sí lo pude hacer! -traté de mantenerme cool. -Ya quisiera yo verte tratando de trepar con este vestido.

-Créeme, no… creo que quieras ver eso.

-Jajaja –reímos los 2.

Y extrañamente me encontraba riendo al lado del ladrón que había estado saliendo últimamente en las noticias. Observé por última vez su silueta, su rostro largo y la máscara negra que rodeaba sus ojos azules, esta noche no salió como lo había pensado pero me alegra que el resultado haya sido este.

-Black Lynx… -él me miró- gracias por todo, ya es tarde así que será mejor que ya me vaya. Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí así que no tendré problemas.

-Ah…. Claro.

-Ahh que noche, estoy exhausta. -dije mientras estiraba los brazos -Ahora lo único que quiero hacer es darme una ducha, irme a dormir y olvidar que esto alguna vez pasó.

-¿Quieres... olvidar?-algo era distinto en el ladrón.

-Sí… no me malinterpretes siempre te estaré agradecida por haberme salvado la vida y eso, pero lo mejor será olvidar todo lo que pasó, fue toda una aventura pero solo quiero que mi vida siga tal como era, como si nada de esto hubiese pasad… - sin previo aviso me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él.

Mis ojos se ensancharon, mientras sentía sus labios sobre los míos y mi rostro se tornaba rojo. Solo podía escuchar el viento moviendo las copas de los árboles, mientras alzaba mi mano y lo siguiente que se escuchaba era el sonido de una cachetada. Me aparté de él, mientras una marca roja comenzaba a aparecer en la mejilla del peliazul.

-¡¿P-Por qué me besaste?!-le grité y estaba segura de que mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo.

Él solo sonrió, como si estuviese satisfecho con mi reacción. Volvió a acercarse mientras yo retrocedía un poco.

-¿Por qué? -repitió mi pregunta sonriendo- Porque no permitiré que te olvides de mí tan fácilmente.

-¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

\- Mi nombre es Ikuto-dijo sonriendo pícaramente- y recuérdalo bien porque a partir de hoy me encontrarás en tus sueños. –me guiñó el ojo.

Mi boca se quedó abierta. _¡¿Pero quién se cree este que es?!_

-Además aunque lo niegues, tú sabes que en el fondo te gustó ese beso-sonrió.

-¡P-Pero ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo?!

-Entonces ¿por qué estás tan sonrojada? –sonrió observando mi rostro.

-Porque... Porque...-mis manos se cerraron en puños. No podía creerlo. Si antes llegué aunque sea por unos segundos a considerarlo mi héroe por haberme salvado la vida, no había duda que ahora odiaba a este sujeto. Ikuto me miraba en silencio.

-Nos veremos pronto-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Espera **¿qué?!**

Y con eso el ladrón se fue haciendo una serie de piruetas hacia el techo de una casa, escapando entre la oscuridad de la noche.

 _¿Nos veremos pronto? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?..._

 _¡¿Pero qué le pasa a ese sujeto?!_ Mis manos seguían cerradas en puños. _¡Me robó mi primer beso! ¡Baka!_

* * *

 **Hola a todooos, regreso a fanfiction después de bastante tiempo, no planeaba hacer una nueva historia, pero me llegó la inspiración con bastantes ideas para varios capítulos, y he querido compartirlo con ustedes. Espero hayan disfrutado del cap, ¿les gustó? Díganme que opinan** **por favor.**

 **Review**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

POV AMU

Ya ha pasado una semana desde entonces…

Mi rostro se ponía rojo y me hervía la sangre cada vez que recordaba a ese baka. A ese estúpido con lindos oj… d-digo odiosos ojos azules, y su sonrisa de superioridad. Me daban ganas de golpearlo cada vez que lo recordaba y quitarle esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Lo que más odiaba es que no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. De alguna forma u otra los recuerdos de esa noche siempre volvían a mi mente, ¡incluso había llegado a soñar con él! Sus ojos zafiros mirándome, mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y sonriendo ponía sus labios sobre los míos. ¡Así no debía ser! ¡No con un extraño al que acababa de conocer! ¡Lo odio por robarme mi primer beso! ¡Y por no poder sacármelo de la cabeza! ¡Y agghh!

-Clase-entró la profesora al salón, regresándome a la realidad - hoy recibiremos a un estudiante nuevo.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar sorprendidos, y la verdad es que yo también lo estaba. _¿Ahora? ¿A mitad de año?_

-Adelante Tsukiyomi.

Se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos aproximarse, mientras un chico alto de cabello azul entraba al aula. Todas las chicas se emocionaron al verlo, mientras susurraban entre sí lo guapo que estaba, sentía pena por los demás chicos de la clase que estaban siendo ignorados por todas como si no existieran.

El chico recorrió la clase con la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, sentí mi corazón detenerse al observar sus ojos, ojos azul zafiro, iguales a los de… _¡No… no podía ser!_ Para mi sorpresa, el chico nuevo no apartó la mirada, al contrario, me dirigió una sonrisa, una que ya sentía haber visto. Sentí un pequeño rubor aparecer en mis mejillas ante eso, traté de ignorar como mi corazón latía más rápido mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado. _Calma Amu, solo es un chico nuevo lindo con ojos parecidos a los del chico que te robó tu primer beso, no hay por qué estar nerviosa, no es que ambos estén relacionados o algo así._

La profesora lo presentó: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Al escuchar su nombre casi me da un infarto. _¡Ikuto! ¡El mismo nombre que me había dicho Black Lynx!_

No no no no, ¡es imposible! ¡Son solo coincidencias, ¿verdad?! ¡¿Qué haría el ladrón Black Lynx a mitad de año en mi escuela?! No tiene sentido, además no tendría razón para... _"Nos veremos pronto"_ recordé las palabras del ladrón. ¡Tiene que ser una broma! No vendría aquí solo por mí, ¿verdad?

Volví a observar al chico, sus ojos eran iguales, igual estatura, igual nombre... Vamos Amu estás exagerando, eso no demuestra nada, te ha afectado mucho lo de esa noche que ahora estás delirando. Estaba oscuro, ni siquiera lo pudiste ver bien y además Black Lynx no podría tener mi edad (17 años), debe tener veintitantos como mínimo para poder escapar tan fácilmente de la policía. Rayos eso quiere decir que mi primer beso fue con un hombre mayor.

-Bien, tu asiento es el último de la segunda columna, al lado de Hinamori. –dijo la profesora. Temblé al escuchar mi apellido y traté de actuar lo más normal y tranquila posible, no haciendo contacto visual, mientras escuchaba como el chico nuevo se acercaba y se sentaba en la carpeta de al lado.

La clase inició, y traté de concentrarme en lo que sea excepto en él, pero por alguna razón sentía como si me estuviese mirando. _¿Era mi imaginación, verdad?_ Lentamente alcé la mirada hacia mi derecha, pero me arrepentí un segundo después al encontrarme con el chico peliazul, su rostro inclinado hacia mi dirección, su mentón recostado sobre una de sus manos, y sus ojos enfocados en mí, ojos azules que parecían reflejar los colores del océano. Ahora que lo tenía de cerca podía decir que este chico podía hacer de modelo (tenía que admitirlo), a comparación de todos los chicos de nuestra clase (sin ofender).

Estaba segura que mis mejillas estaban comenzando a ponerse rojas. Desvié la mirada porque sentía que si no lo hacía me quedaría viendo sus ojos por quien sabe cuánto, esos ojos que me recordaban tanto a los de…. _¡Ya deja de pensar en ese ladrón!_ Volví a mirar al chico nuevo de reojo y por alguna razón el chico seguía mirándome, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Q-Qué? -le pregunté deseando que se diera cuenta de lo incómoda que me estaba poniendo y que solamente dejara de mirarme. Pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

-Quería volver a verte- susurró de manera que solo yo pudiese oírlo.

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse. _¿Volver a…? No, no, no, no, no. ¡No era posible, debía de ser una broma! Porque la única otra persona a la que he conocido con esos ojos es…_

-N-No creo habernos visto antes, debes estar confundiéndome con alguien más.

 _Sí, debía ser eso. ¡Exactamente eso!_

-No lo creo, no creo que te hayas olvidado de mí, gatita.

 _¿G-Gatita?_ Me sentí mareada al escuchar el apodo.

Dirigí la mirada hacia mi escritorio _. ¡Black Lynx! ¡Black Lynx estaba a mi lado! ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Y qué quería?_ Mil preguntas y posibles respuestas comenzaron a cruzar por mi cabeza, pero solo tenía algo claro: _Esto es malo, muy muy malo._ Lo peor es que aun podía sentir la mirada del ladrón sobre mí, necesitaba ir a algún lado lejos de él para poder pensar más claro.

Apenas tocó el timbre lo primero que hice fue irme de allí. Felizmente todas las chicas fueron a rodearlo y a bombardearlo de preguntas, mejor para mí, solo no lo quería cerca de mí. Algunas personas trataron de preguntarme si lo conocía pero los ignoré y solo seguí mi camino.

Atravesé varios pasillos, subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude para después abrir la puerta que llevaba a la azotea de un golpe y con la respiración agitada, ir hacia la parte trasera donde nadie iba nunca, dejar caer mis cosas al suelo y recostarme sobre la pared. _Esto no puede estar pasando._ Me deslicé lentamente hasta llegar a sentarme, abracé mis piernas mirando el suelo. _¿Qué era lo que él quería? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? "No dejaré que te olvides de mí tan fácilmente"_ aún podía escuchar sus palabras resonando en mi mente _"Quería volver a verte". ¿Qué quiso decir con ello? ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Piensa chantajearme, amenazarme?_ El recuerdo del beso volvió a mi mente. _¿O quizá solo quiere jugar conmigo, aprovecharse de mí?_

 _¿Qué voy a hacer?_ No tuve más tiempo para deprimirme cuando escuché la puerta de la azotea abrirse lentamente. _Oh no, tierra trágame, dime que no es él._ Me paré lentamente y asomé un poco mi cabeza para comprobarlo.

-Hace mucho frío como para comer aquí, mejor vamos a otro lugar -escuché a unas chicas hablar mientras las demás coincidían y la puerta volvía a cerrarse.

Dejé salir un suspiro de alivio, la verdad es que esto me estaba afectando demasiado. Aún no tenía claro que iba a hacer cuando lo volviese a ver. _¿Por qué tuve que volver a encontrarme con el chico al cual he estado tratando de quitarme de la cabeza toda la semana?_ Caminé hacia la baranda que daba vista hacia el primer piso de la escuela, me recosté sobre él sintiendo el viento sobre mis mejillas tratando de calmarme.

-Creo que estoy enloqueciendo- me dije a mí misma.

-Ohh ¿enloqueces por mí? -unos ojos azules aparecieron a mi lado.

-Ahhhhhhh -grité y retrocedí unos pasos, mientras observaba al chico del cual me escondía en frente de mí. -¡¿E-En qué momento llegaste?!

-Ohh que fría, que ¿no me extrañaste? -él rió un poco- Aunque ya me imagino la respuesta, a juzgar por la velocidad con la que saliste del salón, ¿tanto miedo te doy?

Estaba segura que a sus ojos parecía una presa aterrorizada a la cual iba a atacar.  
Sí, estaba confundida y asustada, no sabía las intenciones de este sujeto, ¡y eso me estaba volviendo loca!, pero no me iba a demostrar débil ante él. Pude lidiar con él esa noche y ahora está sin su máscara. Alcé la mirada encontrándome con sus ojos, no iba a dejar que me intimidara.

-¿Tú no tienes miedo? –le pregunté demostrando en mi voz confianza y reto.

-¿Mmm?

-Sé tu verdadera identidad ahora, podría entregarte a la policía.

 _¡Eso es! ¡Amenázalo! ¡Demuéstrale que no eres una gatita asustadiza!_

-Ohh ¿en serio? -preguntó divertido mientras comenzaba a acercarse - ¿Con qué pruebas? Dime.

-¿Eh?

-¿Con qué pruebas me acusaras de ser Black Lynx? - él siguió acercándose con sus ojos fijos en mí

\- Bueno… Yo... Podría- comencé a retroceder mientras él seguía avanzando, hasta que choqué con la pared de atrás. ¡Maldición! Me sobresalté al sentirlo golpear la pared al lado de mi rostro con una de sus manos y con la otra mano alzar mi mentón, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

-No puedes ¿verdad? –susurró, su mirada era seria- De todas maneras eso sería meterte en un lío con un interrogatorio que no podrías responder. Además, fuiste tú la que me ayudó a escapar esa noche. No te metas en lo que no puedes controlar gatita.

Podía sentir sus respiración, estaba tan cerca… me costaba pensar con claridad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –logré decir después de un rato - ¡¿Y por qué tuviste que besarme esa noche?!-le grité

-Que, ¿quieres otro?- Dijo con voz seductora sonriéndome.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- mi rostro se puso rojo y aparté la mano con la que sostenía mi mentón. -¡No te atrevas a volver a hacer eso! ¡¿Me oíste?!

POV NORMAL

Los ojos de la pelirrosa eran serios y sin temor alguno, sorprendía como solo hace 1 minuto esos ojos estaban llenos de miedo e inseguridad y ahora simplemente se le estaba enfrentando.

-¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo por un beso?

El rostro de Amu se volvió más rojo mientras sus puños se cerraban de la furia.

-Espera no me digas que...

-¡Urusai!

-¿Era tu primer beso? ¿ESA es la razón por la que estás tan disgustada conmigo? –comenzó a reír el peliazul sin poder creerlo aún. Eso solo hizo enfadar más a la pelirrosa.

-¡Cállate! –dijo furiosa- No soy como tú que de seguro ligas con cualquier chica que te encuentras, pero déjame decirte algo ¡yo no soy de esas chicas! ¡Así que no me incluyas en tus juegos! -Amu lo fulminó con la mirada, furiosa, no iba a dejar que se burlara de ella. Estaba decidida a irse cuando el ladrón volvió a acorralarla contra la pared.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo dejarte ir. Me interesas Amu. -Susurró con sus ojos enfocados en ella. _¡Solo quería jugar con ella!_ Black Lynx era la clase de ladrón que siempre se salía con la suya, y con su apariencia no le sorprendería que eso incluyera a cualquier chica que llamara su atención. _¡No iba a dejar que solo la usara para su propia diversión!_

-¡Tsukiyomi aléjate!- ella trató de apartarlo con sus manos, sin éxito alguno.

-Ya te dije que no puedo.

-T-Tsukiyomi que estás -dijo nerviosa al sentir que él se acercaba más, su cabeza recostándose en el hombro de ella, aprisionándola completamente contra la pared.

-Por alguna razón no he podido sacarte de mi mente desde esa noche. -Susurró en su oído lentamente  
 _Ahh ¿por qué su voz tenía que ser tan... tan..._ El corazón de la pelirrosa latía tan rápido que sentía que se le podía salir del pecho. -Quería volver a verte Amu. -Volvió a susurrar él, su voz reflejando tristeza.

-¡Déjame! –trató de apartarlo.- Debes tener muchas más chicas con las que jugar. ¡No me incluyas en esto!

-Yo no soy de los que juegan Amu, pero... Algo en ti es diferente. –su voz se tornó seria- Puedes mirarme y hablarme sin miedo aunque sabes que soy un ladrón.

-Pero yo...

-Sí, lo sé. No es que no tengas miedo, sino que no te gusta demostrarlo. –él volvió a tomarla de la barbilla, haciendo que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse- Pero no necesitas temerme Amu. Te prometo que no te haré daño.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, mientras ambos se veían el uno al otro a los ojos.

-No te creo –dijo al final la pelirrosa –Apártate.

-Puedes confiar en mí -él se apartó, dándole espacio, su voz reflejaba algo de tristeza- así como lo hiciste esa noche. Después de todo te salvé de esos chicos ¿verdad?

-Tsukiyomi... –sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

-Ikuto... Llámame Ikuto.

-Escucha –ella desvió la mirada- ya te lo había dicho, no quiero involucrarme más en esto de los ladrones. Prefiero olvidar que todo eso pasó. Me tengo que ir.

Amu cogió sus cosas y se alejó. El peliazul la observó dirigirse hacia la puerta e irse, sin volver a mirarlo.

-Y yo te dije que no te dejaría hacerlo.

 _ **\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? -**_

Las clases ya habían terminado, Amu caminaba por el pasillo con sus 2 amigas: Ran y Miki.

-Hey Amu que suerte tienes. –comentó Ran. Ella siempre era muy animada, rasgo que la caracterizaba mucho especialmente cuando realizaba sus actividades de porrista. Su cabello era de un tono algo más oscuro que el de Amu, aunque sus ojos eran parecidos al color magenta, a comparación de los ojos dorados de Amu.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le contestó la pelirrosa.

-Dicen que el chico nuevo se sienta a tu lado.

-Ah eso.

-Eres la envidia de muchas chicas, ¿sabes? Al sentarte a su lado, tienes más oportunidad con él. -agregó Miki. El cabello de ella era azul, al igual que sus ojos, y se caracterizaba por su gran pasión por el arte, y gustarle mucho las novelas románticas.

-No quiero involucrarme en nada que tenga que ver con ese sujeto, chicas.

-¿Por qué? –preguntaron curiosas.

-Porque... No creo que sea de fiar.

-Bueno ni siquiera lo conoces. –coincidió Miki- Y con lo popular que se ha vuelto en el primer día no me sorprendería que fuera un playboy.

-Pero se dice que es tan guapo que derrite con la mirada, quien no quisiera un novio así. –comenzó a fantasear su amiga.

-Ran, me preocupas, hay que cuidarte.

-Amu dime ¿es cierto?

-¿Q-Qué?

-¡Lo de que es guapísimo! –prácticamente gritó la porrista emocionada con el chisme.

-¿Ahh?- la pelirrosa se sonrojó al instante.

-Sí, dinos. Yo también quiero saber –comentó Miki curiosa.

\- Pues...eh… admito que es... mmm…. _–¿cómo decirlo sin que su rostro se tornara del color de un tomate?_ \- algo... atractivo.

-Ahh ¿eso es todo Amu?

-Bueno... –ella trató de seguir- tiene lindos ojos azules, azul zafiro, son como si... reflejaran el color del océano o el de una joya. Son… realmente hermosos –admitió al final, deseando que sus amigas no notaran el rubor en sus mejillas.

De repente la perlirrosa sintió una mano sobre su hombro, todo su cuerpo se tensó.

-Mmm gracias Amu –escuchó una voz susurrar en su oído, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-¡Aaaahhh! –se alejó, y observó al chico del cual estaban hablando hace unos segundos, sonriéndole a su lado. Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo- ¡¿D-De dónde saliste?!

-Kyaa ¡es el chico nuevo! –se emocionó Ran al verlo- ¡Vaya que los rumores son ciertos!

-¡Ran contrólate! -gritó Amu, lo menos que ella quería era tener a una de sus amigas dándole cumplidos al chico que había estado tratando de sacar de su cabeza toda la semana.

-No voy a negarlo tampoco.

-¡Miki! – _Si ella también se unía, esto iba a ser terrible_

El peliazul rió ante la escena.

-Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, es un gusto.

-Soy Furukawa Ran y ella es mi hermana Miki.-dijo señalándola- Y creo que ya conoces a nuestra amiga Hinamori Amu. –dijo cogiéndola del brazo y acercándola al grupo.

-¡Ch-Chotto Ran!

-Sí, ya nos conocimos. –dijo el peliazul sonriéndole - ¿Verdad _Amu_?

-Hmph, bueno sí, es un **gusto** volverte a ver-dijo la pelirrosa con un enojo que podía notarse- pero justamente ya nos estábamos yendo ¿verdad chicas? –dijo esperando que sus amigas notaran que ella no quería permanecer al lado del chico nuevo.

-Qué nooo. Aún tenemos tiempo ¿verdad Miki? –preguntó Ran

-Sip.

-¡Chicas! –reclamó Amu a sus amigas. _¡¿No notaron la indirecta?!_

-Perfecto –dijo el peliazul mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la pelirrosa - Aun no conozco mucho los alrededores y esperaba encontrar a alguien que me ayudara en eso.

-Wow, wow-comenzó a decir Amu mientras comenzaba a alejarse- lo siento, pero...

-¡Claro! Será un gusto que las 3...- la animada chica cogió del brazo a Amu- te demos un recorrido por la escuela.

-¡Oyee no dije que...!

-Espéranos un momento –Ran le sonrió al chico nuevo.

Las chicas se llevaron a Amu a un lado.

-Amu escucha creo que el chico nuevo está interesado en ti

-¡¿Ahh?! - el rubor en la pelirrosa era evidente. -¡¿P-Pero qué estás diciendo Ran?!

-Ella tiene razón –comenzó a decir Mikki- es solo un presentimiento pero su mirada casi todo el rato ha estado sobre ti. Es una buena oportunidad para que lo conozcas.

-¡Pero yo no...

-Shh Amu, como buenas amigas que somos, no vamos a dejar que desperdicies una oportunidad como esta, incluso si no estás de acuerdo –dijo Ran decidida.

-Creo que harían buena pareja –agregó la peliazul

-¡Chicas, de verdad no...!

-Bieeen decidido vamos a mostrarte la escuela. –las 2 amigas se dirigieron hacia el peliazul.

-¡¿Ahhh?!

-¡Síguenos!

Amu no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. _¡Con amigas como ellas quien quiere enemigos! ¡Esto es traición!_

-Bien Amu- él le guiño el ojo- Enséñame tu escuela.

Lo quería golpear. Ella se acercó y comenzó a caminar a la altura de él.

-Quien te dio permiso para que usaras mi nombre tan libremente.

-Yo mismo lo hice _Amu_

 _Arrgg como quería golpearlo._

-Para tu información solo te acompaño porque no quiero que trates nada con mis amigas –le aclaró ella.

-No les voy a hacer nada.

-Aún no confío en ti –le recordó.

-Ehh eso es cruel de tu parte. ¿Realmente me crees del tipo de chico que se aprovecha de las chicas?

-La verdad no sé lo que estás tramando así que puedo pensar cualquier cosa.

-¡Oigan chicos apúrense!

-Hai.

 _ **\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? -**_

-Esta es la cafetería, el laboratorio de química, el área de jardinería, salones, salones, más salones, ahh y al final de este pasillo está la sala de música, Amu chan toca muy bien el piano.

-¡Ran! –le reclamó la pelirrosa. _¡No era necesario decirle eso! ¡Mas vale que no empiece a contarle más cosas personales a este baka!_

-¿Ah sí? -El peliazul la miró sonriendo.

-Ran, ya se hizo tarde tenemos que volver. -le recordó su hermana.

-Sí, tienes razón. Bien aquí se acaba el recorrido con nosotras.

-¡Por fin!- susurró la pelirrosa cansada de soportar la presencia del peliazul

-Pero por último Amu chan te mostrará la sala de música.

-¡¿Quéééééé?! ¡Deja de tomar decisiones por mí! –gritó incrédula.

-Nos vemos Amu –las 2 chicas comenzaron a alejarse- suerteeee.

-¿Qué? ¡Esperen!...-pero las 2 ya se habían ido. _Las odiooo. ¿Y suerte con qué?_

Ikuto puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Amu, soltando una pequeña risa.

-Me caen bien tus amigas –sonrió él.

 _¿Por qué será, no?_

-No te acostumbres- dijo ella apartando su mano. ¡ _Les haré pagar por esto a ambas más tarde!_

-Bien, está es la sala de música- dijo la pelirrosa abriendo la puerta del salón -bien, eso es todo ahora... ¡Oye! -dijo al ver que el peliazul entraba en la sala observando el elegante piano negro en el centro de la habitación. La pelirrosa entró también al salón, la mirada del chico pasó hacia una vitrina cerrada con llave en el que se guardaban distintos instrumentos.

-Debes pedir permiso para utilizarlos, está cerrado para que no se los roben así que ni lo intentes. –le advirtió Amu.

-Mm ¿en serio tocas el piano?

-Sí ¿y?

-Me gustaría escucharte tocar.

-¿Ah sí? Pues que pena, porque no pienso hacerlo –dijo la pelirrosa de manera testaruda.

-¿Tienes miedo de tocar? Bueno, no esperaba que fueras buena de todas maneras.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño ante ese comentario.

\- Disculpa pero para tu información fui la ganadora del concurso de música de la escuela el año pasado.

-¿En serio? Pues no creo que seas tan buena como dices, lo más seguro es que termines destrozando el piano y dándole dolor de cabeza a todos. –rió él.

-Te arrepentirás de lo que dijiste –lo fulminó con la mirada.

Amu se sentó enfrente del piano irritada, solo pasaron unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que el peliazul se había salido con la suya. Maldita psicología inversa. El peliazul le sonrió mientras ella solo desvió la mirada. Levantó la tapa del piano dejando ver las numerosas teclas blancas y negras. Amu sonrió, hacía tiempo que no tocaba y el estar allí siempre la relajaba.

La pelirrosa respiró profundo antes de comenzar a deslizar sus dedos por las teclas del piano, dejando oír una melodía tranquila y suave como las olas del mar. El decir que el peliazul estaba impresionado era un hecho, Amu estaba llena de sorpresas indudablemente.

El sonido de un violín hizo que la pelirrosa alzara la mirada, sin dejar de tocar observó al peliazul a su lado con un violín entre sus manos, su rostro tenía una expresión distinta a la que había visto en él todo el día, tan tranquila y pacífica. El sonido se acopló con el piano fácilmente, complementando la canción a la perfección. Y por unos momentos, Amu se olvidó de los disgustos de esa mañana y se dejó relajar en la melodía del piano y el violín que resonaba por el salón, como si por un momento se hubiesen transportado a otro lugar. La pelirrosa sonrió observando la expresión del peliazul, parecía una persona completamente distinta tocando ese violín que….

-Heeeey- Amu se paró de golpe, interrumpiendo la canción- ¡ese violín estaba en la vitrina que estaba cerrada con llave!

-Ah sí, me tarde 3 segundos en abrirla.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Amu, no me lo voy a llevar, aunque admito que este violín es de muuuy buena marca.

-¿Desde cuándo mi vida empezó a complicarse? - _si empezaban a desaparecer cosas de la escuela la conciencia de la pelirrosa no se iba a quedar tranquila._

-Además ¿no crees que estábamos haciendo un buen dúo? –preguntó él.

Una pequeña sonrisa empezó a formarse en los labios de la pelirrosa, recordando el momento que habían compartido.

-Aunque odie admitirlo, tocas bien el violín.

-Gracias.

El peliazul devolvió el violín a la vitrina mientras Amu cerraba el piano y se paraba.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de volver a casa. -Amu cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta pero fue detenida por el peliazul que volvió a ponerla contra la pared, colocando una de sus manos al lado del rostro de ella.

-¿Y no crees que haríamos también un buen dúo de otra manera Amu? –susurró en su oído.

-Te gusta mucho esta posición, ¿no? - Le preguntó la pelirrosa irritada.

-Estoy seguro que a ti también te gusta.

-En tus sueños será.

-¿Por qué no también en la vida real?

-¡No estoy para juegos Tsukiyomi!

-Ikuto, te dije que me llamarás Ikuto.

-No quiero hacer eso **Tsukiyomi.**

-Pues no te dejaré ir hasta que lo hagas.

-¡Bien! - Amu estaba atrapada entre la pared y él, tenía 2 opciones darle lo que él quería o tratar de escaparse, decidió irse por la segunda, no lo iba volver a dejar ganar.

 _ **\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? -**_

 _¡Errooor!_ Lo siguiente que Amu supo en su intento fallido de escape, era que ahora estaba contra el piso con un cierto peliazul encima suyo sonriéndole divertido.

-Vamos Amu, ¿en serio pensaste que podías escapar de mí?

-Valía la pena el intento. –(O al menos eso creyó, _ahora la situación era mala, muy mala_ ) -¿Ahora podrías salirte de encima?

-¿Y si digo que no? -Dijo divertido

-¡Esto no es divertido Tsukiyomi!

-Para mí sí, y ya te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre.

-Bien, bien, si lo digo ¿me dejaras ir?

 _Estaba segura de que los intentos de escapes no funcionaban, al menos no con él._

-Lo pensaré después de que lo digas.

-¡Heey!

-Bien, está bien, lo prometo.

-Mas vale que lo cumplas

-Por supuesto- Él la miraba divertido.

-Ik...-sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse -Ikuto...

El peliazul se sonrió, ella se veía tierna cuando estaba sonrojada.

-B-Bien ahora apártate.

-¿Por qué? Desde allí tienes una mejor vista de mis ojos azules. - Le sonrió.

Ella se puso roja.

-¡Eres un… E-Eh… ¿q-qué estás? -él comenzó a acercarse a su rostro.

La cercanía la abrumaba, su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido, nerviosa por no saber lo que él pretendía, ella trató de apartarlo pero sus intentos fueron debilitándose mientras comenzaba a perderse en sus ojos azul zafiro, simplemente amaba el color y la forma en la que la miraban. Se sentía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido mientras los dos se quedaban mirando el uno al otro.

-Amu -él susurró su nombre con una delicadeza que hizo acelerar su corazón -Llegaste a considerarme como a tu héroe por haberte salvado esa vez. ¿Por qué no quieres confiar en mí ahora?

Ella seguía abrumada por la proximidad, no podía pensar claramente teniéndolo tan cerca.

-¿Por qué... quieres que confíe en ti? ¿Qué es... lo que realmente quieres de mí?

Él se levantó dejándola libre mientras se sentaba paso unos segundos antes de que Amu también se sentara tratando de bajar el rubor de sus mejillas. Los segundos pasaron mientras el peliazul seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé... -Admitió el chico al final

La pelirrosa lo observó por unos segundos para después pararse e irse. Aun sin poder bajar el sonrojo de sus mejillas con éxito. Ikuto escuchó la puerta cerrarse y los pasos apresurados de la pelirrosa alejándose de él.

 _Hay algo en ti que simplemente hace que quiera acercarme y no pensar en apartarme. Será que..._

 _ **\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? -**_

 **Bieeeen, aquí acaba el cap :D Espero les haya gustado, díganme ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Agradecimientos a** Ichiru ikutsu, AI tsukiyomi **,** karakuritsukiyomi **por sus reviews xD en serio, muchas, muchas gracias n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Asadfaskfahksldgfadgshlj se suponía que esta historia no iba a temer escenas complicadas de escribir hasta el final! Pero al parecer no fue así… Lamento mucho la demora, me he esforzado bastante en hacer bien este cap, así que espero lo disfruten hasta el final y sorry si a partir de la mitad empiezo a jugar con sus emociones (aunque esa era la idea jeje ;) No puedo spoilearlos, pero espero les guste :D**

 **Cambié mi imagen :D, esa será la que use a partir de ahora en esta y en futuras historias mías.**

 _ **\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? -**_

Capítulo 3 

POV NORMAL

-Hey, ¿por qué almuerzas con nosotras? - preguntó Amu mirando a cierto peliazul comiendo en la misma mesa que ella y sus amigas.

-¿Y por qué no? –respondió mientras se le acercaba un poco - Lo que sea, con tal de pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo gatita. -le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Deja de llamarme así! –le reclamó, mientras lo apartaba y le pedía que la dejara comer en paz. Los dos siguieron así: ella reclamándole y él riendo de las expresiones que ella hacía, se notaba que disfrutaba molestarla para ver sus reacciones.

Las dos amigas de la pelirrosa observaban la escena en silencio mientras comían, ya se habían acostumbrado a la actitud de ambos y aunque Amu siempre les decía que Ikuto no le agradaba y que no confiaba en él, ellas no veían nada malo en el chico. Al contrario, amaban shippear a su amiga con el guapísimo peliazul de ojos azules, y no podían esperar a ver a ambos saliendo, pero ella siempre se negaba en darle una oportunidad.

\- Miki, a Amu chan en serio le gusta hacerse la difícil. -le comentó Ran a su hermana mientras seguían observando al par.

-¿Y qué esperabas de ella? –le respondió Miki. Ambas sabían que su amiga era muy obstinada, cambiar su opinión sobre el chico no iba a pasar de la noche a la mañana.

-¡Tiene al chico más guapo de la escuela interesado en ella y no aprovecha! ¡No la entiendo!–dijo mientras veían como Amu le gritaba a Ikuto, él tomó con sus palillos un pedazo de pollo de su almuerzo y se lo metió en la boca a Amu, el rostro de la pelirrosa se volvió rojo al instante, mientras él comenzaba a reír y ella volvía a gritarle– Aunque es obvio que terminarán juntos.

-Sí, no hay duda en eso –respondió Miki - Hey Ran ¿quieres apostar? –preguntó de repente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo demorarán en estar juntos? -respondió su hermana con una sonrisa en su rostro, leyéndole la mente. La atención de ambas volvió hacia la pareja.

-Vamos, Amu – le sonrió el peliazul - ¿no quieres pasar esta tarde conmigo?

-Olvídalo-le respondió al instante- ya tengo planes para esta tarde.

-Mmmm ¿qué tipo de planes?

-Nada que te importe.

-Que fría… Supongo que eso significa que tendré que secuestrarte –le dirigió una sonrisa.

Amu desvió la mirada no queriendo prestarle más atención, cuando en eso escuchó la voz de sus amigas.

-Yo les doy un mes.

-Dos semanas.

-¡Chicas! -llamó su atención Amu-¡¿Están apostando?! ¡Ya hablamos de esto! Y Ran... ¿2 semanas? ¿Es en serio?

-Ehh interesante -se le acercó el peliazul- ¿crees que pueda conquistar tu corazón en 2 semanas, gatita?

-¡Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así! -la pelirrosa volvió a gritarle.

-Ran, entiendo que hablamos de Ikuto-le dijo Miki- pero sigue siendo Amu chan, no creo que ceda TAN rápido.

-Oh Miki, Miki, te olvidas que no solo depende de ellos dos- dijo Ran mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa sombría a su hermana

-Oh, ya veo. –una sonrisa malévola también apareció en su rostro.

-Eh… chicas, ¿qué les sucede?- dijo la pelirrosa con un mal presentimiento

 _ **\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? -**_

Esa misma tarde, en el parque…

-Ehh ¡¿cómo que ya no van a venir?! -le reclamaba Amu a su amiga por el celular- ¡Habíamos planeado esto desde hace dos semanas!

-Lo sentimos Amu-chan, tuvimos un percance a último minuto. –le respondió Ran tratando de sonar lo más apenada posible. La actuación nunca fue su fuerte.

-2 helados por favor –se escuchó a Miki decir en el fondo.

-¡¿Están comprando helados?! -reclamó la pelirrosa.

-Ehhh ¿Helados? ¿Qué? No sé de que hablas Amu chan. –rió su amiga, mientras tapaba el celular con su mano para que Amu no escuchara -Miki el mío de fresa– le susurró a su hermana.

Amu soltó un suspiro, nunca iba a entender a sus amigas.

-Bueno ni modo, regresaré a casa entonces, ya iremos otro día.

-¡No, no, no, no! –insitió su amiga rápido - ¡Habías querido ir a ese lugar desde hace tiempo! Nos sentiremos mal si no vas...

¿Querían que vaya sola? Si sus amigas no querían ir con ella a ese lugar lo hubiesen dicho desde un principio. No era como el lugar más cool del mundo, pero simplemente le había gustado la idea de ir a verlo.

-Pero Ran... no tiene gracia ir sola –le contestó.

En eso su celular desapareció de su mano. _¿Eh?_

-Descuiden no estará sola- una voz habló de repente y no era necesario ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba- estará _muy_ bien acompañada.

Amu volteó y sus ojos se ensancharon al observar a Tsukiyomi Ikuto a su lado, con el celular de ella en la mano. _¡Pero ¿qué?!_

-¡¿T-Tsukuyomi?! ¡¿De dónde saliste?!

-Te dije que te secuestraría esta tarde, gatita -le guiñó el ojo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…

-Ah muy bien–se escuchó a Ran decir desde el celular, y no podía sonar más contenta - te dejaremos a Amu chan a ti entonces.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se ensancharon. _¡Estoy debía de ser una broma!_

Amu le quitó el celular a Ikuto.

-¡Chicas esperen! ¡Yo no...

-¡Diviértanseee!

La llamada terminó.

Seguido de un incómodo silencio en el que un aura depresiva comenzaba a rodear a la pelirrosa.

 _Algo me dice que todo esto fue planeado...  
_  
-¿Qué sucede Amu? ¿No estás feliz de verme?

La pelirrosa fulminó al peliazul con la mirada. _¡No! ¡No estoy para nada contenta!_ Desde el primer día que llegó a la escuela, ella le había dejado en claro que no quería nada que ver con él, pero él simplemente se le seguía acercando. Además, no ayudaba el hecho de que sus llamadas "amigas" estén más del lado del peliazul que de su lado.

-En serio, ¿qué quieres de mí Tsukiyomi? –preguntó irritada. _¡¿Por qué no simplemente la dejaba en paz?!_

-Solo estar cerca tuyo, gatita. –le sonrió, y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella, ella desvió la mirada. _¿Por qué tenía que ser taannn guap… Esto quiero decir, si no tuviese belleza suprahumana_ (palabras de Ran, no de ella) _quizá sus amigas no insistirían tanto en emparejarla con él_

 _-_ Y bien ¿nos vamos? –preguntó él.

-No acepté en ir contigo. –le recordó.

-Podrías hacerlo ahora. Así, no irás sola al lugar que querías.

Mmm… la verdad era que sí había estado esperando esta salida con ansias, quería ir a ese lugar, pero no sola. Y nada aseguraba que sus amigas no volverían a hacer lo mismo si insistía en ir otro día con ellas. _Así que… no haría daño darle una oportunidad, ¿verdad?_

-Mas vale que no intentes nada raro –dijo sin verlo a los ojos y comenzando a caminar.

-No prometo nada – Ikuto comenzó a caminar a su lado. -¿Y cuál es el lugar al que querías ir?

-Es un lago con cisnes que han abierto al público.

-Mm un escenario algo romántico ¿no crees?

-¡Urusai! –gritó la pelirrosa- ¡No iba a ir contigo! Además estoy yendo solo por los cisnes. –quiso dejar en claro.

-¿Nunca has visto uno?

-No, solo los he visto en las películas.

-Ya veo, ¿y no te gustaría verlos más tarde?

-¿Más tarde? –preguntó no entendiendo. _¿Para que ir más tarde si podía ir ahora, acabar con esto, separarse de él y de allí torturar a sus amigas al día siguiente por haberla abandonado?_

-Los lagos se aprecian mejor al atardecer–respondió él-aunque también se ven bien de noche

-Mmmm –ella miró su celular- pero son las 4 aún falta mucho para...

-Confía en mí –le sonrió.

 _ **\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? -**_

-¿Por qué tengo que pasar el resto de la tarde contigo? -dijo la pelirrosa mientras comía su helado de chocolate. Ikuto también estaba comiendo uno del mismo sabor.

-Créeme valdrá la pena cuando lo veas.

Ambos estaban sentados en la banca de un parque, haciendo tiempo.

-Más vale que no me estés engañando.

-¿Me crees capaz gatita? –preguntó con tono inocente.

-Te creo capaz de cualquier cosa –dijo frunciendo el ceño- después de todo tú... –ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos, para después desviar la mirada.

Él se acercó a su rostro de repente.

-Después de todo te robé tu primer beso ¿verdad?

Su rostro se tornó rojo

-¡Cállate! –le gritó, e ignorándolo, volvió a concentrarse en comer su helado de chocolate.

-Además, no deberías enojarte tanto por eso, tú sabes que te gustó ese beso.

Sin previo aviso el peliazul la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo, y colocó sus labios sobre los de la pelirrosa. Los ojos de la ella se ensancharon, y lo siguiente que Ikuto supo era que Amu lo apartaba con fuerza y lanzaba su helado sobre su cabello.

\- **Te dije que no volvieras a hacer ESO** –era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz en un tono tan frío y furioso.

-Amu... Tranqui-

-¡Te parece divertido ¿verdad?!Crees que no es algo por lo que debería molestarme. Después de todo, para ti y para muchas chicas debe ser algo normal, ¿no? –hubo un pequeño silencio. Los ojos furiosos de la pelirrosa se encontraron con los de él, sus manos cerradas en puño. - ¡Pues para mí sí es importante!- Amu trataba de aguantar las lágrimas de la cólera- ¡Yo no voy a dejar que te diviertas conmigo o que te burles de mí entiendes! ¡No me importa quien seas! ¡Aún si fueses el presidente o el hombre más peligroso del planeta, no tienes derecho a jugar conmigo ni de meterte en mi vida! ¡Y menos cuando no sabes nada sobre mí! ¡Fui una estúpida por venir aquí contigo!

-Amu, yo solo…

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO QUIERO NADA QUE VER CONTIGO ENTIENDE! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! –le gritó con todas sus fuerzas- **¡ODIO A LA GENTE COMO TÚ! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!** –lo miró directo a los ojos con rabia **\- ¡OJALÁ TE ATRAPEN Y TE PUDRAS EN LA CÁRCEL, ASÍ NO VUELVO A VER TU ESTÚPIDO ROSTRO NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA!**

Amu no esperó más y salió corriendo del lugar, el peliazul no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar mientras Amu desaparecía de su vista a lo lejos. Cada una de sus palabras había sido como puñaladas atravesándolo. Lentamente quitó el cono de helado de su cabello, mientras recostaba su frente sobre una de sus manos.

 _... Soy un idiota_

 _ **\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? -**_

La pelirrosa seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle la dirección mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. ¡Odiaba a ese sujeto! ¡Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba! ¡Solamente queriendo jugar con ella! Se sentía tan tonta por pensar que no intentaría nada.

Amu se detuvo cerca de un árbol, secando sus lágrimas. No valía la pena derramar lágrimas por algo así. Había visto como los ojos del chico comenzaron a reflejar arrepentimiento y dolor mientras ella le gritaba, pero poco le importaba, se lo merecía, ¡se merecía eso y mucho más! No iba a perdonarlo… Lo único que quería ahora era que el chico desapareciese de su vida, que la dejase en paz.

-Hey preciosa –se escuchó una voz desconocida.

Amu volteó y vio a dos hombres sonriéndole. Había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera los había notado. _¿En qué momento se le acercaron?_ Y ahora que se daba cuenta… no reconocía este lugar. _¿En dónde se había metido?_

-¿Qué pasó, por qué lloras? –preguntó uno, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos- ¿Tu novio terminó contigo o algo así?

El otro hombre apareció a su otro lado y la rodeó con su brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-Debió ser un idiota, pero no te preocupes, nosotros podemos ayudarte a olvidarlo.

-Déjenme- dijo Amu mientras los fulminaba con la mirada y apartaba el brazo de sus hombros - no estoy de humor.

 _Solo quería estar sola._ No estaba con ganas ni fuerzas para lidiar con nadie en ese momento. Sin decir más, comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos, pero uno de los hombros la tomó de la muñeca.

-Hey no seas así de fría.

-¡Suéltame! –le gritó tratando de soltar su agarre, pero él solo sujetó su muñeca con más fuerza.

-Solo queremos divertirnos un rato.

El hombre comenzó a acercarse a su rostro y Amu entró en pánico.

-¡Que me sueltes! –Gritó cerrando su otra mano en puño y golpeando al sujeto en la cara. El hombre la liberó de inmediato, quejándose del dolor y llevando sus manos a su rostro. Al levantar la mirada sus ojos estaban llenos de furia. _Oh no..._

-¡Maldita!

Los ojos de Amu se llenaron de miedo, ya estaba oscureciendo, no había nadie más alrededor, y no necesitaba pensarlo dos veces para saber que estaba en problemas y que debía correr. Pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el otro hombre apareció detrás suyo y rodeó su brazo alrededor de su cuello con fuerza, inmovilizándola, la pelirrosa soltó un gemido mientras trataba de soltarse sin éxito alguno, le era difícil respirar, y no podía encontrar su voz para gritar y pedir ayuda.

 _¿Por qué terminaba en líos como estos?_ El recuerdo de unos ojos azules apareció en su mente, la máscara de Black Lynx rodeando esos ojos zafiros mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de ella por unos segundos, dándole la tranquilidad de que ya estaba segura, de que ya todo estaba bien. Era extraño como su mente sacaba esos recuerdos ahora, aún sabiendo que la realidad era totalmente diferente. Esos ojos no volverían a mirarla de esa manera… no después de lo que había pasado esa tarde. No después de la forma en la que ella le gritó, la forma en la que lo trató, él no vendría a ayudarla. _No vendría…_

-Maldita… -comenzó a acercarse el hombre al que ella había golpeado antes- ¿Te crees muy fuerte?, ¿verdad? –sus ojos la miraron con furia, mientras los de ella se llenaban de pánico. Amu vio como él alzaba su puño con toda la intención de golpearla, mientras ella cerraba los ojos, asustada, rogando que alguien viniera a ayudarla…

 _Pero no fue así…_

El cuerpo de Amu se retorció de dolor al sentir como el puño del hombre la golpeaba en el estómago, mientras de su boca soltaba un gran quejido de dolor, su cuerpo queriendo caer al suelo, pero sin poder hacerlo por el agarre del otro sujeto.

\- **¡¿Pues qué tan fuerte te crees ahora?!** –el hombre la cacheteó con tanta fuerza que podría haberla tirado al piso si el otro hombre no la estuviese sujetando, los ojos de la chica llenándose de lágrimas, a las justas podía mantenerse en pie – **¡NO ERES MÁS QUE BASURA!** \- volvió a cachetearla, mientras ella soltaba otro quejido del dolor. Podía sentir sus mejillas entumecidas por el golpe, pero a pesar de ello, el hombre le dio otra cachetada, y otra, y otra, y otra, disfrutando su dolor y su miedo mientras veía como lágrimas comenzaban a caer por las mejillas de la chica.

" _¡Para, por favor para!"_ quería gritar ella, pero lo único que salía de su boca eran gemidos, mientras veía al hombre enfrente suyo aterrorizada, quería pedir ayuda, quería que alguien la ayudara, pero no había nadie allí para ella, nadie iba a venir, sus lágrimas no paraban de caer.

El hombre frente a ella volvió a cerrar su mano en puño, esta vez dispuesto a golpearla en la cara como ella lo había hecho.

Una silueta apareció deteniendo el puño del agresor con su mano, los ojos de todos se ensancharon al notar su repentina presencia, y de una patada el chico tiró al hombre al piso, haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor. Volteándose alzó su puño y golpeó en la cara al hombre que sujetaba a Amu, haciendo que este cayera hacia atrás y la soltara por inercia. La pelirrosa cayó al suelo de golpe, mientras tomaba aire y llevaba sus manos a su abdomen que era la zona que más le dolía por el golpe del hombre.

Al alzar la mirada, se encontró con un chico dándole la espalda.

-Ikuto… -su voz quebrándose al pronunciar su nombre.

El chico volteó, Amu volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos azules, pero esta vez eran distintos… no solo porque esta vez no estaban siendo rodeados por una máscara de color negro, sino porque esta vez reflejaban una furia incontrolable.

El peliazul observó los ojos de Amu llenos de lágrimas y no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido, mientras salvajemente y a gran velocidad cogía del cuello al hombre que la había golpeado, y lo levantaba del suelo apretando con fuerza su cuello. El hombre a las justas pudo abrir los ojos tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando, mientras comenzaba a sentir como cada vez llegaba menos aire a sus pulmones, por instinto llevó sus manos a su cuello, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse.

- **¡MERECES ESTAR MUERTO! -** la voz asesina y llena de ira del peliazul sobresaltó a la pelirrosa, mientras veía la expresión horrorizada del hombre. Ikuto apretó aún con más fuerza sus manos alrededor del cuello del desgraciado.

Amu observó horrorizada la escena, viendo como el rostro del hombre se tornaba rojo, cada vez siéndole más difícil respirar, mientras trataba de soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, para que el oxígeno pueda llegar a sus pulmones. La pelirrosa se paró lo más rápido que pudo a pesar del dolor, y caminó hacia el peliazul, tomándolo del brazo. Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los de él.

-Ikuto, por favor no. –suplicó- No eres un asesino, no lo hagas… solo vámonos

 _Black Lynx había robado muchas cosas, sí, pero nunca le había quitado la vida a alguien._ Amu odiaba a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas, sí, pero aún así nunca le desearía la muerte a nadie, y no dejaría que el peliazul se convirtiera en un asesino.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras los dos miraban directo a los ojos del otro, Amu vio como la furia de sus ojos azules lentamente se calmaba. Ikuto soltó al hombre, dejándolo caer al suelo mientras este tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, inhalando todo el aire posible, no parecía tener fuerzas de levantarse después del intento de estrangulación del chico.

Verlo arrastrarse de forma tan patética hacía recorrer la furia por las venas del peliazul, eso no era ni lo **mínimo** que se merecía por haberla golpeado, **merecía mucho más.** **Tenía que pagar por** **cada una de sus lágrimas.**

La sensación de una mano sobre su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos color miel de ella, su mirada llena de preocupación. Ikuto había visto como ese hombre la bofeteó antes de que él interviniera y evitara el siguiente golpe, pero no sabía que había pasado antes de ello, por la forma en la que Amu mantenía una mano sobre su abdomen, le daba el presentimiento de que la había golpeado más que eso, y una sensación de cólera mezclado con culpa recorrió su cuerpo ante el hecho de no haber podido llegar antes e impedir las agresiones de esos sujetos.

Los ojos de Amu seguían mirándolo con preocupación, el peliazul desvió la mirada y sin decir nada, ambos empezaron a caminar alejándose del hombre en silencio. Pasando al lado del hombre que la había sujetado del cuello, ahora inconsciente en el suelo, la pelirrosa lo observó durante unos segundos, felizmente no parecía que fuese a despertar pronto. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de repente, y la pelirrosa sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, una mano cogió su tobillo antes de que pudiese dar un paso más y jaló su pierna haciendo que ella cayera al suelo mientras él aprovechaba en levantarse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Amu pateó sus piernas, quitándole estabilidad y tirándolo al suelo. Libre de su agarre, la pelirrosa se levantó con rapidez, pero sus ojos se ensancharon al ver al otro hombre corriendo directo hacia ella con una navaja en su mano. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, Amu sintió que alguien la apartaba del camino, y lo siguiente que sabía era que la navaja del hombre iba directo hacia Ikuto, seguido de unas gotas de sangre derramándose en el suelo.

-¡IKUTO! –gritó, su voz horrorizada al ver la sangre.

El rostro del peliazul hizo un gesto de dolor, no había alcanzado a esquivar a tiempo la navaja y el arma había abierto una herida a su costado. Ikuto golpeó al hombre para ganar tiempo e ignorando el dolor de la herida, alzó a Amu entre sus brazos, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, y comenzó a correr, sacándola del peligro. Los hombres persiguiéndolos por detrás. Con gran agilidad Ikuto la dejó al lado de unos arbustos y saltando hacia un árbol, lo usó de impulso para cambiar de dirección sin dejar de correr, y enfrentar a sus perseguidores.

Amu veía horrorizada como el peliazul esquivaba los intentos del hombre por acuchillarlo junto con los golpes y patadas de su compañero, la herida al lado de Ikuto seguía sangrando y a pesar de ello, él aguantaba el dolor e insistía en luchar solo contra esos 2 hombres.

La pelirrosa sentía su cuerpo temblar mientras observaba la pelea. _Ikuto había terminado lastimado por su culpa. ¡Todo por su culpa! Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan descuidada, tan impulsiva… no hubiese provocado la furia de esos hombres, y él no hubiese terminado envuelto en todo esto. ¿Por qué todo terminó así? Ikuto no tenía nada que ver en este problema, él no tenía por qué ayudarla, no después de la forma en la que lo había tratado esta tarde, y a pesar de todo ello, él había venido. Había venido, había terminado herido tratando de protegerla y a pesar del dolor seguía peleando para mantenerla a salvo. No tenía por qué hacerlo y aún así él insistía en arriesgar su vida para ayudarla._ Las lágrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos mientras observaba la pelea. _Y lo peor era que ella ni siquiera_ podía hacer algo para ayudar _, no podía hacer nada más que observar a lo lejos como él arriesgaba su vida por ella._

Uno de los sujetos apareció por detrás y rodeó su brazo alrededor del cuello del peliazul, inmovilizándolo, mientras Amu veía horrorizada como el otro hombre con la navaja se dirigía hacia él corriendo a toda velocidad. Sus ojos se llenaron de pánico, mientras sentía su corazón casi detenerse ante la imagen.

 **-¡IKUTOOOOOOOO!-** gritó con todas sus fuerzas, su voz rompiéndose, mientras sus lágrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos.

Apoyándose hacia atrás sobre el hombre que lo sujetaba, el peliazul alzó sus dos piernas doblándolas en el aire, y extendiéndolas con fuerza, pateó en la cara al hombre que venía con la navaja, haciendo que cayera y rodara unos metros hacia atrás inconsciente, al mismo tiempo que la navaja terminaba clavándose en el suelo a unos metros de él. De un movimiento, Ikuto cogió del brazo al hombre detrás suyo, y alzándolo lo hizo rodar sobre su hombro, haciendo que cayera con fuerza enfrente de él, y adolorido en el suelo lo noqueó en la cabeza asegurándose de dejarlo inconsciente.

El peliazul observó a los dos hombres desmayados en el suelo, mientras recuperaba el aliento, la herida de su costado ardiendo de dolor, pero pudiendo ser soportada, después de todo había tenido heridas aún más graves, pasaron unos segundos antes de que lentamente volteara hacia la pelirrosa, sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de ella justo como esa noche en la que él le salvó la vida por primera vez.

-¿Estás bien?

Las palabras resonaron en la oscuridad de la noche, los ojos de Amu comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras observaba al chico seguir preocupándose por ella.

-¿Que… si estoy bien? – susurró tratando de procesar esas palabras sin poder creerlas, las lágrimas caían cada vez con más fuerza de sus ojos – ¡¿QUE SI ESTOY BIEN?! – la pelirrosa gritó con fuerza, su voz quebrándose mientras sus ojos reflejaban una emoción que Ikuto no podía entender. - ¡¿Cómo… ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que te dije esta tarde?! –las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de la chica sin parar. Ikuto no pudo evitar sentirse mal al recordar los sucesos de esa tarde, la había salvado de esos hombres, pero eso no cambiaba nada, ella seguía odiándolo y no quería nada que ver con él… -¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso después que quedaste herido por mi culpa?! – sollozó mientras lo cogía de la camisa con sus manos y lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos -¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso después que te traté de la peor manera posible?!

-Amu…

 **-¡CASI MUERES POR MI CULPA!** –gritó con fuerza mientras su voz se rompía con cada palabra. Hubo un pequeño silencio, las lágrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos, mientras sollozaba y sus manos temblaban sosteniendo la camisa del peliazul, como si tuviese miedo de que en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer –Todo esto fue mi culpa… Tienes todo derecho a odiarme…

Ikuto rodeó a la pelirrosa con sus brazos, abrazándola, mientras ella seguía aferrándose a su camisa con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No te odio –susurró mientras la chica seguía temblando entre sus brazos.

-… ¿Qué?

-No te odio-repitió las palabras, mientras ella trataba de procesarlas.

-P-Pero…Te tiré mi helado en la cabeza.

-No importa

-Te dije cosas horribles…

-No importa –él comenzó a acariciar su cabello, tratando de calmarla

-S-Saliste herido por mi culpa.

-No fue tu culpa, y tampoco importa. –Amu seguía aferrándose a su camisa con fuerza. -He tenido heridas peores, esta sanará

-P-Pero…

\- Shh, no llores gatita. – Ikuto la soltó, y comenzó a secar sus lágrimas– Lamento no haber llegado antes y evitado que ese hombre te agrediera.

Ella agachó la mirada

-¿Cómo… ¿Cómo puedes seguir preocupándote por mí?

Él la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo, sus ojos azules encontrándose con los de ella.

-Me preocupo por ti, porque me importas.

Amu sintió algo cálido ante esas palabras, y sin pensarlo rodeó al chico con sus brazos, devolviendo el abrazo de antes. El chico la miró sorprendido por unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa comenzara a formarse en su rostro.

\- Eres un imán para los problemas, ¿sabes?-comentó él, y ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante eso.

 _ **\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? -**_

Tras haber logrado enviar oficiales al lugar donde se encontraban los hombres inconscientes, con la excusa de haber visto unos sujetos peligrosos armando una pelea y dando sus características, Amu e Ikuto lograron atenderse en una posta médica cercana, inventándose algunas excusas que decentemente pudiesen explicar los moretones y el corte. Amu se sintió más tranquila al ver al peliazul vendado y escuchar que su herida no era tan profunda como se creía.

Cuando salieron del establecimiento, las calles estaban completamente a oscuras, ella soltó un suspiro mientras sacaba su celular para ver la hora: 8:14 p.m. Amu dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo, consciente de la presencia del peliazul a su lado y del silencio que se estaba comenzando a crear entre ellos, habían pasado tantas cosas que aún eran difíciles de procesar.

\- Lamento lo de esta tarde- Ikuto rompió el silencio, ella levantó la mirada hacia él, encontrándolo con la mirada agachada, sus palabras realmente sonaban sinceras- No debí haberte besado si no estabas de acuerdo, no volverá a pasar –él alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella por unos segundos antes de volver a desviar la mirada– No tienes que considerarme tu primer beso si no quieres, eso lo decides solo tú. Puedes tenerlo con la persona que desees y de la manera que lo desees. – la brisa del viento soplaba lentamente mientras Amu observaba al chico- Quizá no me creas… pero quería que supieses que no te veo como a un juego. Todo este tiempo no he podido sacarme a esa chica de la cabeza... -una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro mientras recordaba el momento- La chica que me acompañó por los ductos de ventilación, riendo junto a mí, sin importarle que yo era un criminal… -la forma en la que él sonreía ahora no era como las otras veces en las que él la molestaba o bromeaba con ella, no, era una sonrisa totalmente diferente y genuina, Amu no pudo evitar desear que él sonriera más de esa manera- Era la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto estar con alguien que... -sus ojos comenzaron a reflejar soledad y tristeza- realmente no quería que eso terminara... -sus palabras hicieron eco en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras la pelirrosa se preguntaba cómo sería la vida del ladrón.

Otro silencio comenzó a crearse entre los dos.

-... Te creo -susurró ella, e Ikuto no pudo evitar sentir esperanza ante esas palabras -Yo también quería disculparme, me excedí con mis palabras esta tarde, estaba enojada y dije cosas sin pensar. -Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que la pelirrosa alzara la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de él -¿Aún quieres... ir a ver los cisnes conmigo?

 _ **\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? -**_

El sonido de los búhos hacía eco en la inmensidad de la noche mientras un pequeño bote remaba despacio recorriendo el lago, la luna resplandecía en lo alto y su reflejo era visible en las aguas oscuras.

La pelirrosa observaba el paisaje recostándose en el extremo del bote mientras el peliazul remaba en silencio. A pesar de que al inicio ella no estaba de acuerdo con que él remara por su herida, él le había insistido que no había ningún problema. No sabía como describirlo, lo había sentido también esa noche de la fiesta, estaban los dos solos y prácticamente seguían sin saber mucho el uno del otro, pero aún así todo se sentía tranquilo, agradable y reconfortante en compañía del otro.

-¿Sabes? –la voz de la pelirrosa hizo que el chico alzara la mirada - no eres una mala persona Ikuto –sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella por unos segundos.

-Supongo que puedo considerar eso como que no me odias por completo –susurró.

-Mmm... Es difícil odiarte cuando has arriesgado tu vida para salvarme 3 veces.

-Como lo dije un imán para los problemas –bromeó él.

-Hmph –ella desvió la mirada- Aún no puedo ver los cisnes –dijo impaciente.

-Es un lago grande ya los verás. Quizá el chocolate de mi cabello los atraiga –dijo refiriéndose al helado que ella le había lanzado en la cabeza antes.

-Ups lo siento.

-No te disculpes, me lo merecía. –contestó con sinceridad- Eso me pasa por molestar a cierta gatita cuando no debía.

-Puedo ser una gata fiera cuando quiero ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo noté. Mas vale que me cuide de tus garras.

Los dos rieron mientras Ikuto seguía remando y Amu observaba su reflejo en las aguas del lago.

-Hey… gracias… por salvarme –susurró ella - ¿Sabes? Antes de conocerte, creía que eras un ladrón vil y ambicioso como decían los rumores, pero la noche que me salvaste… descubrí que eras diferente a como la gente te describía. -él dejó de remar, solo concentrándose en la chica frente a él- La noche en la que escapamos de la mansión fue una completa locura, pero... fue divertida. -hubo una pequeña pausa mientras ella escogía sus siguientes palabras- Creí que lo mejor era mantener nuestras vidas separadas y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado -ella alzó la mirada, fijando sus ojos en él- pero tú no quisiste dejarlo allí... Estaba enojada contigo y no sabía si era buena idea confiar en ti, pero...a pesar de que siempre me estés molestando, también tengo buenos recuerdos contigo. -ella le dirigió una sonrisa- No es tan malo dejar que seas parte de mi vida después de todo.

El peliazul no podía apartar su mirada de la chica, y de la forma como ella le sonreía. A pesar de ser un criminal y todo lo que había pasado, ella ya no iba apartarlo.

-Me alegra -susurró el chico.

El sonido de un graznido llamó la atención de ella, al voltear vio a un cisne nadando cerca al bote, los ojos se le iluminaron.

-Hola pequeño ven - ella estiró su brazo queriendo alcanzarlo, pero el cisne solo la miró por unos segundos, para después ignorarla y seguir nadando.

-No va a venir porque lo llames-dijo el peliazul, y eso golpeó un poco el orgullo de la chica- al menos que tengas comida.

-Pues no tengo, así que intenta acercar el bote hacia él.

-Se va a ir apenas nos acerquemos -aseguró él.

-Por favor...-pidió ella, mientras sus ojos lo miraban con súplica. El peliazul soltó un suspiro, mientras comenzaba a acercar lentamente el bote hacia el cisne con el menor ruido posible, dejándolo casi al costado del ave, el cual estaba distraído. Amu se apoyó en el costado del bote y alzando su mano, se estiró para tocarlo, solo le faltaba unos centímetros, ella se inclinó más hacia adelante, pero esto hizo que la canoa se ladeara hacia el lado en el que estaba ella, haciendo que se vaya hacia adelante, sus dedos rozaron la cabeza del cisne, mientras este rápidamente se zambullía, escapando de allí.

Un brazo la jaló hacia atrás, y lo siguiente que supo fue estar recostada sobre el pecho del chico mientras el bote se mecía un poco regresando a su posición original. Un pequeño sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de la pelirrosa mientras percibía el agradable olor de una colonia, los latidos del corazón del chico y la manera como sus brazos la tenían rodeada de manera segura. Podía sentir su corazón acelerarse mientras pensaba en lo cerca que estaban. El peliazul soltó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que tenía recostada sobre su pecho.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

-S-Sí -la chica reaccionó, y apoyando sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho de él trató de levantarse, mientras él trataba de sentarse para hacer todo más sencillo -G-Gra... - fue en ese momento- cias...- en el que los dos se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban del rostro del otro.

Ambos sintieron que el tiempo se detuvo mientras comenzaban a sumergirse en los ojos del otro. La pelirrosa estaba consciente de la forma como la brisa de la noche lentamente despeinaba el cabello del peliazul, podía sentir su colonia, el corazón de ella latir a mil por hora, y sentir estar perdiéndose en esos ojos azul zafiro mientras poco a poco la distancia entre sus rostros se comenzaba a acortar.

Solo unos centímetros separaban sus labios de los suyos, su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza de su pecho mientras observaba como se acercaba. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, podía apartarlo, pero… por alguna razón su cuerpo no se movía, solo podía pensar en esos ojos azules que se acercaban cada vez más a ella.

Los ojos de él comenzaron a cerrarse mientras lentamente él recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.

-Prometí no hacerlo a menos que quieras -susurró.

La pelirrosa tenía la mirada perdida, confundida ante la escena, su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, mientras se preguntaba el porqué no lo había apartado. Podía sentir el cabello del peliazul haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello, y una parte de ella se sorprendía de que no le incomodara el tenerlo tan cerca, los ojos del peliazul se ensancharon al sentir dedos acariciando su cabello, la sensación era agradable, realmente... quería permanecer al lado de esta chica.

El graznido de un ave hizo que ambos alzaran la mirada hacia el sonido, a unos metros de ellos dos cisnes nadaban tranquilamente uno al lado del otro. Ambos se quedaron observando a los cisnes por unos segundos antes de volver a encontrarse con la mirada del otro. Fue cuando Amu recién se dio cuenta, que de alguna manera había terminado sentada sobre el regazo del peliazul.

-L-Lo siento-dijo rápidamente mientras se apartaba y volvía a sentarse donde estaba antes del incidente.

-… No te preocupes –susurró él, mientras desviaba la mirada.

Amu dirigió su mirada hacia donde él estaba viendo y observó como ahora el lago estaba rodeado de pequeñas luciérnagas que comenzaron a revolotear por los aires, iluminando el lugar. Hacían ver el paisaje aún más hermoso de lo que ya era, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pelirrosa.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el peliazul a su lado por unos segundos, y no pudo evitar sentirse extraña al notar que por alguna razón... ella estaba mirando los labios de él.

 _ **\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? -**_

 **Yyyyy me demoré mucho en subir esto, sorry. Me ha quedado muuuuyyyy largo, quise partirlo e caps, pero preferí dejarlo en uno solo. Este capítulo terminó diferente a lo que tenía planeado, iba a hacer otra de esas típicas escenas en las que están a punto de atacar a la protagonista y el chico viene a rescatarla antes de que le hagan daño etc etc (lo cual he escrito un montón), pero sentí que era muy típico y debía cambiarlo un poco para dejar el impacto. Creo que es la primera vez que he dejado que golpeen a Amu (?)… que yo recuerde, díganme que les pareció**

 **Gracias a** karakuritsukiyomi, hanako uchiha-haruno, Milenary, AI tsukiyomi **y a** andreeauchiha **por sus reviews. Me alegra saber que les esté gustando la historia, trataré de actualizar más pronto esta vez.**

 **Díganme que les pareció el cap :D onegai. Y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia.**

 **¡AMUTO FOREVEEEERRRR!**

* * *

 **Bien, esto es para las personas que han leído mi otro fic Black Lynx, creo que lo mejor mm… es explicarles las probables dudas que me imagino han tenido con mi regreso y al leer este fic. Gomen por responder recién u.u**

1) ¿Tu fic Black Lynx tiene alguna relación con este? **No, como ya lo habrán notado, son tramas distintas. Pero admito que tienen escenarios parecidos. Mmm considérenlo otra versión de Black Lynx más corta y que estoy 98% segura terminaré este año. Así que pueden haber escenas parecidas, pero siempre trataré de cambiarlo en algo para que no sea pura repetición y lo disfruten como cualquier otra nueva historia** **Este fic nació como una historia alternativa de Black Lynx, mmm al principio fue como una idea de ohh black lynx es muuuyyy larga algún día quizá haga una versión corta (lo cual estoy segura ya no haré porque soy demasiado lenta escribiendo ), y no sé… tuve esta idea que me gustó mucho del final del primer cap en el que Ikuto besaba a Amu de la nada, y de allí de alguna manera comenzó a crearse una historia algo distinta u.u". Mi amiga incluso le dice Black Lynx #2 a esta historia jeje, sí le va el nombre jajaja.**

 _ **\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? / Black Lynx #2 -**_

2) Si es una historia con una nueva trama, ¿por qué no le pusiste otro nombre al ladrón para no confundir a tus lectores? **Consideré esto, pero me encanta como suena Black Lynx (es como puro misterio) y no se me ocurre un nombre original que lo supere o que no se relacione con otro fic amuto pasado. Hace años me leí un fic que se llamaba "El ladrón zafiro", me gustó la idea de crear un nombre que tenga la palabra zafiro, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello era demasiado parecido al título de este fic, y sería como estar copiando así que nop.**

3)Han pasado 84 años y sigues sin actualizar Black Lynx (jaja ok no xD pero sí lo he tenido abandonado por bastante tiempo) ¿Vas a continuarlo? **Estaba escribiéndoles un testamento con muchas explicaciones, pero eso lo dejaré mejor para cuando actualice la historia, para que no lo lean doble. Así que para ser más concisa, sí voy a actualizarla, lamento haberla dejado abandonada por tanto tiempo, después de haber vuelto a más tranquila voy a trabajar en el siguiente cap de esa historia, no sé cuando lo estaré subiendo, esos caps toman su tiempo, pero sí voy a actualizar la historia. Me alegró saber entre sus reviews que aún la recordaban y que no está tan olvidada como yo creía :D**

 **4)Y nada, Amuto es una pareja que me encanta y es especial para mí, mi meta es compartirles cada una de la historias que tengo pendientes sobre esta pareja (tengo como otras 3 mas jeje, pero no las subiré hasta tener todo completo de ellas y avanzar Black Lynx), lamento no ser de esas autoras que actualizan rápido, pero trato de esforzarme y hacer que la espera valga la pena. Siéntanse libres de preguntarme por aquí algo de Black Lynx si desean, y les estaré respondiendo por PM o quizá conteste reviews en el prox cap, no estoy segura aun.**

 **Y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis historias.**

 **¡AMUTO FOREVEEEERRRR!**


End file.
